It's Not Enough
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Mirai Trunks goes to Mirai Gohan's grave a year after his death. Songfic.


 Disclaimer's Note: Don't own anything from DBZ.

            Don't own the song either, it's by Our Lady Peace, Not Enough.

            Trunks walked silently up the steep hill to where the tiny cemetery was.  His entire body was tense, and his eyes hurt from the need to cry.  It had been a year ago.

_There's nothing you can say_

_            Nothing you can do_

It had been a year ago, that his beloved, his koi, had made the ultimate sacrifice. And for who?  For him, for Trunks Briefs, the last remaining Saiyan.

            _There's nothing in between_

_            You know the truth_

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood before the tombstone, with his koibito's name engraved on it.

            _Son Gohan_

_            Beloved and Defender_

            _Nothing left to face_

_            There's nothing left to lose_

Trunks sat down in front of the grave, as rain began to strike his face.  Dimly, he recollected that it had been raining last year too.

            _Nothing takes your place_

_            When they say          _

            Trunks ran his fingers over the design of a rose on the tomb stone, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they fell from his perfect blue eyes, striking the ground.

            _You're not that strong_

_            You're not that weak_

"I'm sorry Gohan." Trunks whispered. "I promised I wouldn't cry.  I know you wouldn't even want me to be here.  You would want me to be training for the androids wouldn't you?"

            Trunks gave a strange laugh.

_            It's not your fault_

_            And when you climb up to your hill_

He clenched his teeth a little, trying to stop his body from trembling and lay the flowers he had brought onto the grave.

            Then he sat back and looked at it for a moment.

            _Up to your place_

_            I hope you're well_

Trunks turned his gaze to the sky then, lost in his thoughts.

            "You know it's really not fair." he spoke finally.  "You left before I ever got a chance to tell you how much I love you."

            _There's nothing left to prove_

_            There's nothing I won't do_

            "There's so much I never got to tell you." Trunks spoke, sighing a little.  "Is there anything you never got to tell me Gohan?"

            Trunks turned back to the grave as though expecting an answer.

            _There's nothing like the pain_

_            I feel for you_

"I still haven't defeated the androids." Trunks's voice began to break. "I'm sorry to tell you that your sacrifice was in vain.  I'll never be able to avenge us, or our families, or our friends..."

            Trunks looked at the other tombstones, all bearing his family's and friends' names.

            _Nothing left to hide_

_            Nothing left to fear_

"I guess I'm just too weak." Trunks spoke. He put his head on his knees.

            "I'm sorry Gohan..." he whispered, as the rain continued to fall on his soft violet hair.

_            I am always here_

_            When they say_

            His entire body was racked with sobs; as he sat in the silent churchyard, the wind blowing at his back, rain attacking him.

            _You're not that strong_

_            You're not that weak_

"It's all my fault..." Trunks cried. "If you were still here, my sensei, you could defeat those hellish monsters. You could... why did you leave me? It's all my fault..."

_            It's not your fault_

_            And when you climb up to your hill_

He still remembered that burning pain he had felt when he had found Gohan's body there, lifeless and still.  His heart had broken into a million pieces, as his mind shattered away from any sane thought.

            _Up to your place _

_            I hope you're well_

Suddenly two arms embraced Trunks from behind, and he looked up surprised.

            _What you want_

_            What you lost_

His mother was standing over him, with a black umbrella in her hand.

            "M-Mom?" Trunks asked in a hoarse voice.

            _What you had_

_            What is gone is over_

Bulma gave her son a weak smile.

            "What are you doing here mom?" Trunks questioned.

            Bulma walked over to another grave, and gently lay flowers upon it.

            _What you got_

_            What you love_

            Trunks watched her for a moment, knowing that it was his father's grave.

            "You know... you'll never forget the pain that shot throughout your entire body when you learned that the person you loved most in the world has left you." Bulma spoke quietly, breaking the silence.

_            What you need_

_            What you have is real_

Trunks continued to watch her, as tears began to streak down her face.

            "I always tried to avoid this place, because I couldn't bear to think that he was really gone, that my Prince really left me."

            Bulma gave Trunks a sad smile.

            _It's not enough_

_            It's not enough_

_            It's not enough_

_            It's not enough, I'm sorry_

Trunks nodded.

            "I didn't want to believe that he was really gone..." Trunks whispered, as he traced the rose once more.  "He was my love, my brother, my best friend, my sensei..."

            Trunks's voice broke again.

_            It's not enough_

_            It's not enough_

_            It's not enough_

_            It's not enough..._

"I can't lie to you Trunks.  I can't tell you that there won't be a single day that you don't wish that you could them in your arms again, and just kiss them and then tell them how much you love them.  You always will wish that you had told them more while they were still alive how much you loved them..." Bulma whispered.

            _When they say_

_            You're not that strong_

Trunks nodded, and gently kissed the rose on the tombstone, before he stood.  Bulma put an arm around him.

            "But you'll always love him..." she said quietly.

            _You're not that weak_

_            It's not your fault_

Trunks gave a nod, drying his eyes, though it was pointless because of all the rain.

            "Let's get you home and dried off now..." Bulma said, leading Trunks towards the car.

            _And when you climb up to your hill_

_            Up to your place_

For a moment then, Trunks swore he felt somebody hug him, and wings encasing around his back.  His body grew still, as he heard a faint whisper in his ear.

_            I hope you're well_

_            It's not enough_

            "I will always love you my Trunks-kun."

_            No _

_            It's not enough_

Bulma looked at Trunks for a moment.

            "Are you coming?"

_            It's not enough _

_            It's not enough_

Trunks glanced back at the cemetery for a moment, and saw a white feather fall from the sky and land on the flowers he had placed there.  Then he turned back to his mother, feeling a new surge of hope.  One day his love and him would be reunited, he just knew it.

            Author's Note- Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


End file.
